I Was Here First
by Esmeia
Summary: Hutch is dealing with a life of peace and tranquility. He develops feelings for his longtime friend, Kate, as well. But how can he tell her his feelings when she already has a mate?
1. Chapter 1

**I Was Here First**

**Chapter 1**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_Author's Note: Okay, originally, this was going to be a one-shot._

_But after a lot of thought, and the fact that I think that Alpha and Omega deserves some more fanfiction, I decided to make this a full-out story._

_This story has massive spoilers if you haven't seen the movie. I would think that goes without saying, though. Cx_

_This all takes place after the end of the movie._

_This also contains an unusual pairing: HutchxKate. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one out there who has even considered this pairing. XD Or even took that much notice to Hutch!_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, with little clouds to obscure it. The meadow's dandelions are gently swaying in the small breeze, some of the seeds floating gently along with it. There was no need to hunt: now that the packs had united, taking down large prey was easier than ever before. Everyone could eat at their leisure for a few days. All anyone wanted to do was sit down, relax, and enjoy themselves with friends and family.

Kate and Humphrey were having a friendly romp around the meadow. Kate had, at first, been hoping to teach Humphrey the basics of hunting like an Alpha. However, he'd turned out to be almost as inexperienced as he was clumsy, oftentimes missing the target completely and hurting himself in the process—in a way that was usually amusing, though Kate didn't want to admit it.

Lucky for Humphrey, she hadn't gotten angry. How could she? Watching him jumping at birds as they flew out of his reach was simply too funny. Instead of more instruction she'd turned their training into play, and the pair was now chasing each other through the tall grass, laughing cheerfully all the while.

Hutch watched from his seat atop a large boulder, his head resting on his front legs. His gray eyes were half-lidded, watching with mild interest at the recently-married pair.

_What's so good about him? _he wondered listlessly, narrowing his eyes at the scruffy wolf Kate had chosen as her mate. _What made her fall for him in those few, short days? I've been here much longer._

He watched as Humphrey attempted to pounce and pin Kate down, just as she had done to him moments earlier. Unfortunately for him, Kate was quick on her feet and easily dodged his pounce. She laughed teasingly at him as she bounded a few feet away from where he crouched, prepared to jump again.

Hutch snorted in annoyance, noting how Humphrey clumsily tumbled through the grass after her.

_I just can't fathom it. What's so good about an Omega? Why'd she have to pick him? I would understand Garth over him..._

Humphrey was clumsy, dopey, dismally boring (even though he tried his best to be a comedian), and unforgivably irritating. Hutch had even caught him _stalking_ Kate a few times! Each time he'd sent him packing with a quick and painful bite to the tail. But he doubted Humphrey had ever told Kate that.

Hutch turned his gaze down to a small puddle of water collecting at his paws, left over from the storm two days ago.

He was handsome, wasn't he? Could he possibly be… _unattractive_?

He smoothed a paw over the top of his head, smiling slightly when it stayed down. He admired his "bedroom" eyes in his puddle's reflection, his shining silver fur, his strong build. Why, he was the perfect image of a wolf!

…_What am I doing? Since when am I interested in primping and stroking my own ego?_

Hutch huffed and ruffled his fur, as if to affirm that his looks didn't matter to him.

He remembered what Kate had said to him a few weeks back: "You have to be _extra_ careful not to scare off the caribou, Hutch. Why, just one look from you would send any animal packing! You look so mean!"

Hutch sulked slightly at the memory of her words. He knew she hadn't meant it like that, and he hadn't taken it like that either at the time. Hell, he'd considered that a compliment back then! But now, maybe that wasn't such a good thing to hear from a girl. Especially one you were interested in.

He hated to admit it, but maybe there was some truth in her words. Maybe he had a naturally unnerving appearance. But _maybe_ he couldn't help it! If it was true, well, there was nothing he could do about that.

He looked around his home, keen on distracting himself. He spotted Garth and Lilly sitting lazily in the shade provided by a large oak tree. Lilly was resting her head against her mate's shoulder, who was saying something to her. Hutch couldn't hear a word, but he imagined it was something mushily romantic.

_They make a cute pair,_ he thought, tilting his head slightly. _They seem to have a lot more in common than Kate and Humphrey. At least I can say Lilly deserves someone strong like Garth. Ever since they married, her confidence has improved so much!_

He turned back to glare at Humphrey again. He appeared to be telling some lame joke to Kate and her large group of friends.

Hutch rolled his eyes in disgust. _Kate deserves so much more. Humphrey doesn't deserve her._

Hutch and Kate had been pack mates since they were pups. He was a year older than her, but they had always gotten along incredibly well. They'd been schooled in the same class and had always practiced hunting and fighting with one another. Even after they'd grown into adulthood, they still hunted together, nearly always in the same group. Hutch quickly ascended to become the Alpha's second-in-command and had been elated to hear that Kate would be next in line for pack leader.

Upon hearing the news, he'd allowed himself to hope that she would choose him to be her mate. After all, a pack would only work if it had an Alpha male and an Alpha female. Once Winston and Eve stepped down, Kate and her mate would be in charge of the pack. At the time, when he'd first realized it, he hadn't held any romantic feelings for Kate at all. All he had his eye on was the prestigious title: leader of the pack.

But all of his plans had been derailed when Kate had told him she was to marry Garth. Hutch saw Garth occasionally and knew he was the next in line for the opposing clan's leader. He was the son of Tony, an aging Alpha Male, and after some snooping, Hutch soon confirmed that the marriage was set to bring the two warring tribes together. It was a smart plan, really: wed the two Alphas and unite the two packs in the process, leaving enough food to go around for everyone.

It truly was a brilliant plan: kill two birds with one stone, as the old saying went.

It still didn't mean he liked it.

Maybe it was around that time that his friendly feelings towards Kate had started to develop into love. He'd noticed himself getting a lot more competitive after the announcement because he'd held hopes of impressing Winston and changing his mind. If he could prove that he was tougher than Garth, then maybe Winston would suggest Kate marry him instead.

Now that he looked back on it, it had all been nothing more than wishful thinking. Kate was much too proud to go against what she thought was for the best for her pack. She held her duties at the utmost importance. Even if Winston offered her a way out, Hutch had little doubt she would take it.

And then, she disappeared. God, he'd turned into a nervous wreck after Winston and Eve had told him Kate was missing. Where could she have gone? And if it was of her own free will, why? Like everyone, he'd formulated an answer to suit his mood. He'd blamed so many wolves for her sudden disappearance: himself, Winston, the pack feud. Had they all put too much pressure on her?

To his relief, she had returned. Just in the nick of time, too! The warring clans had been on the brink of battle when Kate and Humphrey had rolled onto the scene, arriving out of what seemed like nowhere. He hadn't had time to really wonder why she and that flea-bitten Omega were together. He'd just assumed that they'd worked together to get back from that place they called "Idaho".

He'd never gotten the chance to properly reunite with her, and before he knew what hit him, she'd announced that she was ready to get married to Garth the _very next day_. He had been disappointed, but not exactly surprised. He attended the wedding ceremony in silence. He offered his presence. He offered his support.

Garth wasn't a bad guy, either. If Hutch had to choose anyone else to marry Kate, it would have be him. Garth was strong, brave, clever… everything Kate was.

But then she dropped the bomb that blindsided everyone: she couldn't marry him. It had shocked all in attendance—especially Hutch. His hopes momentarily skyrocketed. Could it be that she _did_ have feelings for him too? That she was backing out of the marriage to be with him?

No. She was in love with an Omega.

Hutch had been dumbfounded. An Omega? Which Omega?

He'd overheard a group of Omegas mentioning Humphrey. The very same wolf that had been with her during her time away. Ever since then, he couldn't bring himself to accept their union. It just didn't make any sense! It wasn't supposed to have happened that way.

He was here first. What made Humphrey so much better? He was determined to find out.

* * *

_Author's Notes: So, my editor suggested I make this first chapter short! Just for an introduction, you know?_

_Don't worry! :3_

_The next one will be much longer, I promise!_

_Thanks to Contemperina for her awesome editing skills! _


	2. Chapter 2

**I Was Here First**

**Chapter 2**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_Author's Notes: Woo, five uploads in the span of one day! /faint_

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews, guys!_

_Please enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Hutch yawned loudly, the heat from the sun making him drowsy. He feared this peaceful atmosphere, the former warring packs now unified, would make him shiftless. The last thing he wanted to be was lazy and useless!

_And this quiet little meadow I'm lying in isn't making things any better, _he thought, sighing softly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hutch saw Eve approaching his spot on the boulder. He hastily shook himself off and straightened himself to his full height; he always made it a point to look presentable for the Alphas.

Eve chuckled softly, waving her paw around. "Don't be so uptight, Hutch. Today is a day to relax. Kick back, you know?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hutch sighed, his chest deflating. Things just weren't the same. Sure, there was still the thrill of the hunt. But now there were no enemy clans to compete against! It was almost too easy.

"What have you been up to, dear?" Eve asked, sitting down next to him. "I haven't seen you around much."

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that…" he mumbled in response. Everyone knew he wasn't exactly a master of conversation.

"Things have been slow since the union of our packs, huh?" Eve asked, not catching (or perhaps just ignoring) the hint that Hutch wasn't in the mood for conversation. "I miss the days where we could go at each other's throats, nearly tear off their tails and feed it to them for breakfast."

She had said all this with a completely peaceful look on her face, with no intonation whatsoever.

Hutch's eyes widened in surprise, leaving him to stare at Eve. She had this funny trend of saying things that were deeply disturbing or horrific when it came to fights, all without a care in the world. It was something that shook anyone who witnessed this—his friends had confirmed it. But what creeped Hutch out more than anything was how Eve never seemed to realize how random and uncalled for her words usually were.

"Y-yeah…" Hutch replied, trying his best not to stutter. He had known her for a long time now, but he never got used to that trait of hers. "You could say that. I like things peaceful, but I do yearn for excitement every once in a while."

"I hear ya," Eve said, nodding her head in agreement. "But eventually, you have to learn to settle down. Live life! Maybe even get a girlfriend."

Hutch's head snapped around. Eve simply smiled at him.

"A-a girlfriend?" Hutch repeated.

It seemed to be no coincidence that she had mentioned him hooking up with someone just when he had been daydreaming about her daughter. Eve was by no means dumb. In fact, she was exceptionally smart and perceptive, even if she didn't show it much. The last thing he wanted was to get on her bad side by letting on he was interested in Kate. Especially when she was already _married!_

Shivers ran down his spine as he thought of what Eve would do to him if she ever thought he was trying to ruin Kate's newfound happiness. That was a road he, for one, did not want to go down.

"Well, maybe someday," Hutch coughed, casting his eyes away from her. "I'm much too young."

"You're older than Kate and Lilly!" Eve laughed, patting his back in a friendly manner. "I'm not saying you have to rush—you have plenty of time, after all. But don't let a nice girl pass you by! You're quite the catch, Hutch."

"Thank you," he mumbled, blushing slightly at the compliment.

Eve excused herself after a few more minutes' small talk, saying her goodbyes. Hutch assumed she had to go on an errand of some sort. Official business, likely.

Left with absolutely nothing to do, he began looking around again. He needed something to occupy himself with. Anything at all. For a wolf like him, not having action in his life was pure torture. He was born and raised to be a warrior, for god's sake!

A light chattering somewhere off behind him caught his attention. Right away, he recognized it as that of a squirrel or a chipmunk. Slowly looking around, careful not to cause any excessive noise, he spotted the tiny creature nibbling at its meal near the base of a tree. Its back was turned to him.

_Bad mistake,_ Hutch thought with a sly smile, crouching down and creeping toward his target. He wasn't actually hungry—in fact, he'd had his fill of caribou from a successful hunt the night before. But he never passed up the chance for an easy kill.

Inches from the unsuspecting squirrel, he opened his jaws, intent on crushing its little neck… It would be so easy to—

"STOP! DON'T HURT HIM!"

Hutch barely missed his prey as it quickly bolted up into the tree, chattering down at him from its high perch. He gritted his teeth, whirling around to confront whoever had interrupted him.

It was Reba and Janice, the resident "vegetarian" wolves. He visibly rolled his eyes as they ran up to him.

"What do you think you're doing? You could have seriously hurt him!" Reba cried, glaring up at him.

Hutch stared down at her with little interest, silent.

"You should be a little more considerate to our fellow woodland creatures!" Janice huffed, sticking her nose into the air. "They have feelings too, you know."

"Then what, pray tell, am I supposed to _eat_?" Hutch asked, already knowing the answer.

"Blackberries!" Janice and Reba offered, wagging their tails.

"What? And get my mouth and teeth covered in those _unsightly_ purple stains?" Hutch smirked.

The two girls looked at each other in alarm, obviously hurt. They looked down, their voices coming out as nearly indistinguishable mumbles.

"It's not what we look like that counts."

"Yeah, at least we're not hurting anyone..."

Hutch rolled his eyes again and stalked away from the two silly wolves. Never in his life had he heard of such foolishness. How could a wolf _not_ eat meat? They needed meat! They lived off meat! Besides that, the thrill of the hunt, of bringing down something much larger and more powerful than you with teamwork and strategy, made the meal so much more satisfying. With Janice and Reba just sitting around eating berries all the time, they grew weak and lazy. Any diet that made him like them was a diet he'd never try. He'd rather starve than be shiftless.

With his spur-of-the-moment hunt now ruined, Hutch opted to take a stroll around the wolves' territory. He reasoned that something of interest would have to turn up eventually anyway.

A cold gust of wind ran through his fur, raising it. He sensed that it wouldn't be long now before they would enter the winter season. Hunting would become a lot more difficult then, but he knew he could handle it.

"Hutch? Oh, I didn't expect you to be out here!"

Hutch looked around and smiled at his friend, mentor, and superior. Some might even say he was a father figure. Winston had always been someone he looked forward to seeing, and this time was no different.

"Good evening, sir," Hutch greeted him, walking over to the elder wolf. "I hope you're doing well."

"Yes, I'm doing very well, thank you," Winston smiled, falling into step with him. "I expect you're good as well?"

Hutch sighed softly, feeling it was no use in lying. "I suppose so, Winston," Hutch began. "It's just been..." He trailed off, searching for the correct word. "Slow."

"I know what you mean," Winston said, nodding his head a few times. "Peace comes with a few drawbacks, it seems."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Hutch said quickly. He was happy about the peace, really he was. "I just wish I knew what to do, now that we don't have any rival packs to worry about."

Hutch noticed an ever-growing grin on Winston's face. He wasn't going to ask, but after several seconds, curiosity got the better of him. "What's so funny?"

Winston stopped walking and looked over at him, brimming with excitement. "Can you keep a secret, Hutch?"

Hutch lurched to a stop, his eyebrows rising in surprise. "Of course, sir. You know I'd never tell anyone."

"Not even Kate or Lilly?" Winston asked.

_What? What kind of secret would you need to hide from your own daughters?_

Hutch nodded, intent on finding out what the secret was.

After looking around to make sure they were completely alone, Winston leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Eve is pregnant with pups."

Hutch's ears stood erect and his tail wagged excitedly at the news. Pups! A new litter of pups! Winston and his family were like... well, Hutch's family. This was wonderful news!

"Congratulations!" Hutch beamed. "But, why don't you want to tell Kate and Lilly?"

"It's not my choice," Winston laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "It's Eve's. She thinks the girls might... 'freak out', I think she said. I keep telling her they're old enough to understand. Heck, they're both married off now! They have their own lives to live. I mean, they're now able to have their _own_ pups!"

Hutch's eyes widened at the possibility of Kate and Humphrey having pups. He only prayed that, if they did, they took after Kate's side of the family. He feared for the future of their clan if they turned out to be like... like...

He shuddered violently at the thought. Winston tilted his head questioningly.

"Oh. Sorry, a bit of a chill," Hutch lied.

"It _is_ getting colder, isn't it?" Winston said, looking up to the sky. "Anyway, please keep this just between us."

"No problem!" Hutch smiled.

"I knew I could trust you," Winston said, mirroring Hutch's joyful expression. "Well, I must be going. Take care of yourself, you hear?"

"Will do," Hutch assured him.

Left alone once again, Hutch looked around, right back where he had started. _Great, _he thought bitterly. _Now what am I supposed to do?_

He growled, instantly hating the situation. He had never been so lost in all his life. Why couldn't he just settle down like most of the other wolves in the area? Why was he always so restless?

He spotted the familiar river that had formerly separated the Western and Eastern packs. His reflection showed clearly in the fresh, clean water and, deciding this was as good a spot as any, he sat down beside the river, resting his head on his paws. A few other wolves, most from the Eastern Pack, started to gather around the river as well. Hutch paid no attention to them, instead opting to take a few gulps of water to quench his thirst.

One of the wolves began to talk loudly, almost as if he wanted to be heard. Hutch's ears twitched in curiosity.

"I can't believe we have to share the land with this _stinking_ Western lot," one of them, presumably the leader, sneered. Hutch looked over to get a glimpse of him: he was scrawny, flea-bitten. His left ear was horribly mangled, likely half-lost in some fight he had started. The others were even weaker and more pathetic looking than himself, which was probably the only reason they bothered hanging around him.

"I agree," another one said, nodding his head eagerly. "I'd much rather we had run them clear off and taken all of this for ourselves."

Hutch raised his head, growling at the group of stragglers in warning. He wasn't in the mood for their superior attitudes.

"Oh, did we offend you?" the leader asked, knowing full well that he was offensive. "Aw, poor thing."

"I'm warning you," Hutch said dangerously, standing up and facing them.

"Isn't that just like a brute? No sense of rationale at all!" the skinny wolf sneered, looking at his paws in great interest. It was as if he found the underside of his own paws more interesting than dealing with Hutch.

The peanut gallery laughed loudly at his snide remark, pointing at Hutch for emphasis.

_All right, they asked for it._

He lunged forward, jaws agape. His sharp canines gleamed in the fading evening sunlight, immediately catching the attention of the other wolves. They scattered immediately, whimpering. The one who had insulted him moments before was firmly pinned on the ground under Hutch. His large, powerful paws dug painfully into the younger wolf's slender shoulders, drawing blood. The smaller wolf whimpered pitifully, his tail tucking between his legs, but Hutch didn't let up, growling loudly and baring his teeth. Why should he?

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?" Hutch called, narrowing his eyes dangerously. His opponent's ears lied flat onto his head, pleading in every way for Hutch to release him.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know when to shut up sometimes! Please! Please don't hurt me!" he cowered, quivering.

Hutch rolled his eyes in revulsion. _Disgusting little coward._

"What's your name, boy?" Hutch asked.

"W... W..." he sputtered, blushing lightly. It was odd, since he was a fairly dark gray.

"Spit it out!" Hutch demanded.

"Wobbler!" he choked, closing his eyes in humiliation.

Hutch rolled his eyes again. "Oh, brother..." But he released him, backing up a few feet.

Wobbler shakily got back on his feet again, his head bowed.

"Listen, _Wobbler,_" Hutch smirked, tilting his head. "You're the type that's all talk. As soon as someone brings out the claws and fangs, you'll turn tail and run. For your sake, you should learn to keep that big mouth of yours shut. It'll only cause you trouble."

"Y-yes sir. Sorry sir," Wobbler mumbled, not taking his eyes off the ground. His friends were lying back, afraid of receiving the same treatment their leader was getting.

Hutch, already bored beyond what he thought was possible, decided to stick around if only for the entertainment. "How old are you boys?"

"I'm fifteen," Wobbler answered, motioning to his five friends. "They're all thirteen."

"You're all pups," Hutch laughed. He didn't care if he hurt their feelings; it was what they get for being so nasty towards him earlier.

The six teenagers bowed their heads in shame. Hutch sniffed, formulating an idea.

"What do you guys do? You're not fit for hunting, that's for sure," Hutch observed, looking over their skinny builds.

Wobbler flinched at the remark. "We're Omegas."

Hutch had to suppress a laugh. _Of course. They'd have to be Omegas; they don't look that different from Humphrey and his friends._

"So, you don't really have a purpose in our pack," Hutch continued, sitting down again and scratching his right ear. "You're just biding your time, ridiculing others, huh?"

"Sorry," Wobbler said, taking a few steps back. He still seemed sure if Hutch would suddenly attack.

"Ever thought of being hunters?" Hutch asked, yawning. "Or at least being able to help defend the pack if the time ever comes?"

The six boys looked at each other as if they had never considered the notion before.

"Well, starting tomorrow, I'm going to train you guys," Hutch said adamantly, nodding his head for emphasis.

Wobbler's eyes widened. The others looked to him, appearing as if they wanted to protest. Since he seemed to be the bravest out of the bunch, Wobbler voiced their concerns. "But... don't we have a say in this? I mean, there are plenty of tough guys around anyway, right? They don't need anymore," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Idiot!" Hutch snapped, hunching his back. "There can never be too many warriors! The more protectors, the better our way of life! What have they been teaching you all this time?"

The young boys flinched at his harsh tone.

"It's decided. You guys need some kind of goal. And I'm the one who's going to help you," Hutch told them, glaring at every one. None of them dared to object.

"Good. See you all tomorrow morning. At this exact spot. Don't be late," Hutch warned, walking away.

Wobbler gawked at his retreating form, then looked to his friends. They all shrugged in resignation.

"Oh, man..." Wobbler sighed, flopping onto the ground, wondering what would meet them all the next day.

* * *

Night soon fell upon the land, and everyone was gathering around the rocky formations to howl. This was a common celebration, especially now that peace had finally blessed the two clans. Now that the differences between the Alphas and Omegas were reconciled, absolutely anyone could sing with whoever would have them. Spouses, young couples, siblings, friends. Any combination was allowed, as long as everyone was having a good time.

Hutch, personally, didn't really enjoy these kinds of events. It was always so embarrassing, watching his friends howl away at the moon, singing the corniest songs he had ever heard. He supposed it was natural for those who had a significant other. But for others, like him, they just tended to watch from the sidelines.

Hutch lay down on a large, flat rock, watching a few couples dance and sing around one another. Beginning to get bored again (what was this, a regular occurrence now?), he rolled over onto his back, yawning loudly.

A sharp nudge in his ribs made him jump and flip around. He looked down at Humphrey, who had a wide grin on his face.

"What are you doing sitting over here? Grab a friend, or date, and get out there!" Humphrey laughed jovially, nudging him again.

Hutch resisted the urge to roll his eyes, resting his head on his forearms. "No thanks. It's not really my thing."

"Aw, come on, everyone loves a good party!" Humphrey said, pointing out a group of girls. "Pick out one of those lovely ladies!"

Hutch looked them all over. Sure, they were gorgeous, but he could find _any_ pretty girl.

"Nah, none of them are my... er… _type,_" Hutch decided, laughing dryly. Looking back at Humphrey, he had the sudden urge to stir him up a bit. "Besides, I already have a girl in mind."

"Oh? Do tell!" Humphrey said, leaning in with a sly smile.

"She has a light color… Almost yellow, really," Hutch said, a small smile playing on his lips. "Brown eyes..."

Humphrey nodded, completely engrossed. "Uh-huh?"

"She's beautiful, strong, clever... will make a great leader one day," Hutch said. He saw Humphrey's eager smile slowly wither into a suspicious frown. "Too bad she's already mated up, though. Such is life, huh? But, I think I still might have a shot."

"Y...y-yeah!" Humphrey said, laughing nervously. "So, what's her name?"

Hutch decided to not lead Humphrey on anymore than he already had. What if he were smart enough to figure it out and told Kate? What would that do to their friendship? He couldn't take that chance.

"Serena," Hutch whispered. "She's from our pack."

"Oh... Never heard of her," Humphrey said, scratching the back of his head. "Is she here?"

"Yup! She should be around with some of her friends," Hutch lied, curling his tail around himself for warmth.

Humphrey breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Oh, I see! I'm sure she'll realize what a good guy you are and come running, man!"

Hutch stifled a laugh. "Thank you. I'll try my best."

Humphrey excused himself after that was settled, rejoining his regular group of friends. Hutch watched him go, shaking his head.

_How can anyone be so dense? Though, maybe that's lucky for me._

"Kate? Kate, what's wrong?"

Hutch looked over to see Winston and Kate standing beside each other. Kate's back was hunched and her head was low, her sharp teeth bared and a low growl escaping her lips.

"Someone's over there, dad," Kate whispered, stepping closer to the edge of the clearing.

Winston narrowed his eyes, trying his best to see through the darkness. Evidently, he saw something as well and growled in warning. The others quickly caught on to something being wrong and gathered around the Alphas.

Anxious not to miss a second of the action, Hutch quickly hopped off his perch, walking up to Kate. "Intruders?" he asked quietly, shoulders hunched.

"Yes, wolves. They're not from our pack—I can smell it," Kate whispered, walking a few feet forward. The group of three (perhaps five?) wolves stared back at her through the darkness, yellow eyes shining eerily. They all had white fur, which was something that Hutch had never seen before. Surely a pack would have wolves of various colors? Their white fur made them stand out against the darkness, giving them a ghostly appearance. "What do you want?" she called out. "What's your reason for being here?"

The largest of the group stared back at her for several seconds before murmuring something to the others. The surrounding wolves soon disbanded, fading into the darkness. The other stuck around for a few more seconds before running off.

Winston frowned, obviously worried. "Hutch, Kate. Take a few others with you and follow them. Who knows what they're up to?"

Hutch and Kate obeyed without question, hopping down the slope with five other wolves following. They could still detect the mysterious visitors' scents and used them to keep on their trails. Hutch could hear the faint sounds of brush hitting against their hides as they retreated. Feeling a sudden rush of excitement, he sped up, going ahead of the party.

"Hutch, be careful! We don't know if there are more out there!" Kate shouted in warning, trying her best to keep up with him.

Hutch took her words into consideration as he ran out into a clearing. He spun around, expecting a few of them to try and ambush him. Nothing happened. All he could hear were the far-away hoots of the owls. Kate and the others soon joined him, panting softly.

"Did you find them?" Kate asked, tail held at attention.

Hutch sighed, shaking his head. "No, sorry. They got away."

"Just great! This is _just _what we need," one of the others complained, shaking her head. "Rival packs."

"It's something that comes with the territory," Kate snapped, scowling at her. "You know that. Complaining won't fix a damn thing."

Hutch agreed. "She's right. The most we can do is set up sentries, keep an eye on them. Next time they won't be so lucky."

Kate nodded, turning to head back to the rest of the pack. "Let's move."

Hutch and the others followed Kate through the dense foliage, keeping an ear tuned for any suspicious sounds. They soon arrived back at the party, Winston and Eve looking at them with apprehensive expressions.

"Did you catch them?" Eve asked, worried.

Kate shook her head. "No, mom. They got away."

"Damn," Winston cursed, biting his lip. "This is just what we need—"

"I know, right?" the one from earlier exclaimed, scoffing.

They all looked at her until she looked away, embarrassed.

"We'll have to keep on our toes. Who knows what they want or what they're after?" Winston continued, pacing about.

Hutch remembered his talk with the six young boys from earlier that day and stepped forward. "Sir, we can never have too many fighters, right?"

"Of course not, Hutch. The more, the better," Winston said curtly, glaring at him and waiting for him to get to the point.

"What would you say about me mentoring some new recruits?" he offered, tilting his head to the young wolves. "I could teach them all they need to know."

Winston looked them over, looking alarmed. "They're, um... a bit... skinny, don't you think?"

Hutch nodded. "True, sir. But with a lot of training, they can be of great service to the pack."

"I like the idea," Kate said, smiling. Hutch blushed slightly, scuffling his paws. "I think we should try it out."

Eve looked to her husband, still slightly panicked. "It wouldn't hurt, love."

Hutch was counting on Eve liking the idea. With her carrying pups, he knew that she would want a safe environment to give birth in. It was obvious that Winston felt the same way.

"All right," Winston allowed at last. "I'll trust you to it, Hutch. If you need any help, do not hesitate to let us know."

"Thank you, sir," Hutch said, bowing. "I will."

With the unexpected visitors now gone, the festivities soon returned to normal. Hutch felt that old, familiar sense of excitement return to him.

_Now this is more like it,_ he thought with a satisfied smile.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope I did well on this first chapter! I'll be sure to upload the next one as soon as I can!_

_I truly hope I made Hutch believable. There was so little time devoted to him, so a lot of this is speculation. I hope that's alright!_

_Thank you all for reading!_

_Big thanks to Contemperina! * hugs *_


End file.
